


Spread Me Further (Thor x Reader x Steve) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Me Further (Thor x Reader x Steve) Humor

    "Ahh!  _Thor_! Don't push so hard!!"  
  
    "C'mon, _____. Don't give up."  
  
    "Don't  _encourage_ him, Captain! I'm spread as far as I can go!!"  
  
    "Do you wish me to help spread you further?"  
  
    "NO! I 'do not wish for you to  _help_ spread me further'!"  
  
    "Here, let me lend a hand!"  
  
    "W-what?! NO! I can't handle both of you at the same time!!! It's too much! I'm not that flexible!!! I'M NOT READY!!!"  
  
    The ruckus and struggling that was heard from inside the closed room was something Bruce and Tony did not expect to walk in on. _____ laid flat on her back with the Thunder God straddling her hips while helping her stretch her right leg as close to her chest (and as straight) as humanly possible. Steve stood not to far away as he oversaw her stretching and training regiments. But every now and again, both men liked to tease the poor girl by making her life a living hell.   
  
    This was the second time in a week, for both, Bruce and Tony where they walk in at the most opportune moments. Both men looked at each other questioningly before agreeing to go get a very strong drink. Something about seeing Thor and _____ in such an intimate position after hearing their conversation was rather disturbing. What was worse was the fact that Steve was just standing there, with this 'sickly sweet' smile... As if he were enjoying her torment when in reality... They were just stretching and getting ready to train.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha! Crackfics from hell!! Lol. I don't know about you all, but I wouldn't mind having Thor help me stretch like that... ;D


End file.
